Digimon Traveling Tamers
by Blackbird
Summary: Six strangers are sucked into an weird world full of crazy creatures and unusual settings and told it is their destiny to save it from the forces of evil. Now if only they could along well enough to DO that...


Digimon and it's related characters are property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and Saban/Disney. They are used without permission in this nonprofit fan work. All right reserved to their respective owners. All original characters are property of Blackbird save for Moonie who is the property of CornellBlueMoon and is use with permission. Any original characters may be used by others with permission of either author. Please suppose the official release.

Wait...

**Digimon: Traveling Tamers**

**Introductions **

Sunlight barely pierced through a thick canopy of leaves in a dense forest one world removed from our own. The only spot where the sun shone freely was a large, circular clearing that most of the creatures in the forest tended to stay away from. There were many stories as to who had created it and what it was created for. Some say it was merely to have a restful spot in the forest. Others say a small village once stood there but was destroyed for reasons long forgotten. Then there are those who believe it to be a connection point between worlds that one will day open and deliver seven strangers onto this land.

Surprisingly, those ones are actually correct.

A bright flash appeared in the sky above the clearing and a black clad figure fell screaming out of it. He continued to scream until he hit the dirt-covered ground below him with a soft "thump".

"Ooowww..." the teen boy groaned as pain traveled through his body.

He laid still for a few seconds until after the throbbing finally stopped at which point he began to slowly pick himself up.

"What the f-?" he started.

He stopped his sentence when he heard another scream and thump near him. He looked to his left to see a blue haired girl his age laying face down in the dirt and groaning in pain as he had just done. Ignoring his own lingering pain, he stood up and moved over to check on her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah I think," she replied as she balanced herself on one hand a brushed strand of hair aside to reveal her delicate features.

"Whoa," the boy muttered to himself.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she moved to her knees.

"Uh...nothing," he quickly covered then stood up and offered her a hand up.

She placed a gloved hand in his and as he pulled her up he noticed that while being fingerless they still went all the way up to her biceps which gave them a rather unique look. They also succeeded in leaving her shoulders bare when combined with the sleeveless blue crop top shirt she was wearing. And when _that _was combined with the denim short shorts she was wearing her outfit actually ended up showing quite a bit of skin. Especially in comparison to his own all black, button up long sleeved shirt and pants combination. Though oddly enough one of the things she did keep covered was her neck which had a light blue scarf wrapped around it. It seemed like an odd choice to him but she definitely pulled it off. Her outfit was topped off with a pair of yellow trimmed black boots and knee high black socks which he found quite fetching.

So much so he seemed to miss that she had sad something to him.

"What?" he asked a bit absentmindedly.

"I said you can let go of my hand now," she repeated.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized with a quick blush.

"It's...um...it's okay," she replied, with a slight blush herself. "So I didn't get your name."

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I'm..."

He was cut off by another bright flash in the sky and then five other screaming girls crashing down on top of him. The blue haired girl jumped back in surprise then looked down at the pile of disorientated, groaning girls before her with only the boy's right arm sticking out from underneath them as evidence he was even there at all.

"...in tremendous pain here," he weakly finished his other sentence and waved his arm a bit, letting her know he was still okay.

After taking a moment to recover from their unexpected fall, the girls slowly got off each other and subsequently the black clad boy lying beneath them. This time he was the one who was helped up by the blue haired girl though their impromptu hand holding ended much quicker as one of the other girls asked a very important question.

"Where the hell are we?!" the blonde of the group screeched at the top of her lungs.

"And who are you people?" another girl, a redhead, added.

"Well I'm Katie," one of the other girls quickly introduced herself.

Like the rest of them she seemed to be in her mid-teens but unlike most of the girls, it seemed that puberty had been _very _generous to her given how tightly stretched her light blue T-shirt was. Though her chest wasn't the only thing that was large about her as her thin rimmed glasses seemed to magnify her teal colored eyes. A color that was complimented quite well by her dark green hair that she wore in pigtails that almost fell to her shoulders. Also complimented well was her shirt by the dark red pleated skirt she wore that made her outfit reminiscent of certain super heroine's costume. Though that comparison was a little lost by the black knee high socks and tan sandals she had on instead of red boots.

"Pleased to meet you Katie," the boy greeted once he finally stopped staring at her...more prominent aspects. "I'm...well you can just call me Blackbird for now."

"'Blackbird'? What kind of name is that?" scoffed another girl in the group, this one an African American girl with white hair.

"What?! Don't you know who I am?! I have a show on the Internets!" Blackbird shouted in mock offense before adding quickly under his breath, "that nobody watches. And that's what I go by in the show so that's what I'll go by here!"

"Is that why you have those stupid goggles on too?" the redhead asked.

Blackbird paused and glanced up as best he could at the dark grey goggles on his forehead.

"Well that and I like them. I wear goggles. Goggles are cool," he explained in a slight British accent for some reason.

"Riiiight," the red haired girl muttered with a roll of her eyes.

He ignored her and turned back to the first girl he had met in this strange place.

"So what do I call you?" he asked the bluenette.

"Most of my friends just call me Moonie," she replied.

"You have an Internet show too?" the black girl asked.

"No, just a nickname I picked up over the years," Moonie explained.

"So that's then, how about you Miss Scoffer?" Blackbird asked the white haired girl.

In fact, when he looked at her more closely he realized that her hair was one of the few things that _wasn't _some shade of black on her. From her leather vest to her fingerless gloves to her shin high boots to even half the stripes on her sleeveless shirt, all were a deep black color. Matching that were her jeans, bandana and the rest of the stripes on her shirt which were a dark grey color. Though the bandana still had some black slash marks all over it just to add even more black to her outfit. The only things on the ensemble itself there were any other color were the brown belts around her waist and two around her left leg for some reason. And of course her bright, mid back length white hair stood out against all the dark colors as did her deep blue eyes.

Eyes that were now focused on Blackbird as she answered his question.

"Name's Munroe," she replied a bit curtly.

"Is that a first name or a last name?" the redhead asked again.

"Well like Birdie here it's the only one I'm gonna give for now," Munroe answered, jerking her thumb towards the boy.

"Hey come on! If you gotta give me some nickname then BB works just fine!" he replied.

"How about 'Bird Brain'?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

"And what about you Red? What's _your _name?" the blonde next to her questioned.

"Well if we're just going on the one name thing you can just call me Rei," she replied.

"'Ray'? Like a boy's name?" Munroe remarked in a bemused tone.

"No! R-E-I! _That _kind of 'Rei'!" she corrected.

"So like the Japanese name," Moonie pointed out. "But you don't look very Japanese."

Indeed the petite girl didn't fit most people's idea of what a Japanese person looks like what with her bright red hair and slightly darker red eyes. Even her outfit felt more...country with the overall shorts covering most of her body. Under those she appeared to be wearing a two tone shirt with a light grey body and white sleeves that came down to her forearms. Or at least that's what could be seen from where the loose left half of the overalls dangled downward. She also had on a pair of light brown work shoes with visual steel toes that seemed to support the "Farmer's Daughter" theory.

Whatever the case, she didn't seem too thrilled with that fact being pointed out.

"I don't feel like talking about it," she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially to weirdos I don't even know."

"Yeesh why don't you calm down there a bit Red," the girl next to her remarked.

"Oh that's easy for _you_ to say Ms. Blonde Button Buster!" Rei screamed, glaring daggers at her.

Indeed the buttons to her plain white shirt T-shirt did seem rather strained because much like Katie the girl seemed to be very pleased by puberty and bought a shirt at least a size too small. Beyond those outstanding features, however, her outfit was actually the most dressed down of the group as she only wore a simple black miniskirt under her shirt with knee high white socks and black shoes. The other thing that seemed to stand out on her were the twin ponytails she wore her blonde hair in as even though she wore them in a very high arch the tips still managed to come down right past her shoulders, promising a great length of hair should she let them down.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?!" she shouted back, her green eyes narrowing a bit.

"It means you still have to tell us _your_ name and see how people react to that!"

"Fine! It's Rio!"

"You mean like-" Blackbird started by was quickly cut off by her.

"Yes like the song!" Rio snapped. "And believe me you're _not_ the first person to make that joke!"

"Somehow I had a feeling I wasn't, I just couldn't stop myself," he explained.

"Wait. What song are you talking about?" Munroe asked cluelessly.

"'Rio'! From Duran Duran!" Blackbird said indignantly, only to be met with more blank expressions. "Song from the 80's!"

"Oh!" the white haired girl finally acknowledged. "How the hell do _you_ know about it?"

"Cause music from the 80's was awesome!"

"Sure it was," Munroe rolled her eyes.

"And how do _you_ know about it?" Rei prodded Rio.

"Apparently it was playing when my parents met. Then they played it at their wedding. And if the _massive_ amount of TMI they gave me is true, they even played when they conceived me," she told her with a slight shiver at the end. "Man I _never_ needed to know that!"

The redhead chuckled with a practically evil grin.

"Not so fun now, is it?" she teased.

"Eh, I've gotten used to it," Rio shrugged off.

Rei balked and looked like she was about to say something else but was cut off as Blackbird spoke up again.

"Anyway, now that we got _that_ out of the way, there's only one person left we need to get to know," he said, turning his eyes to the last member of the group.

The other girls turned their eyes to the pink haired girl as well, who let out a small "Eep" at all the attention suddenly brought her way. She brought her right hand up and nervously started to play with the ring of peals around her neck as she wrapped her left arm around her waist as if she cover herself. A completely unnecessary action as she was one of the more moderately dressed among the group. Despite it's bare arms, her deep purple dress still covered the rest of her body quite well and the slightly lighter purple slacks she wore helped over up anything that might have been exposed by the length of her dress. Though they stopped just a little past her knees, the shin height black boots she wore helped cover up almost the rest of her legs save for just a few inches of skin. Despite being so covered up, however, she felt like she was wearing nothing at all with the way everyone was staring at her. This made her feel even more self-conscious and caused her to take a few steps back. She was stopped when she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. A motion that still made her a jump a bit even though it was supposed to be comforting.

"Eek!" she squeaked.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Katie apologized in a soft tone. "I was just trying to help you calm down."

"I-I know. I'm sorry I'm just not very good with crowds," the girl explained as she nervously played with the small pigtail tied into the left side of her hair.

"So what's your name sweetie?" the bespectacled girl ask.

"S-Sally," she replied.

"Pleased to meet you Sally, I'm-"

"Katie, I know," Sally nodded. "I heard earlier. I just...didn't want to say anything."

"Oh I'm sure she's gonna _real_ helpful here," Rei muttered in a snarky tone.

"Which brings up the important question of where exactly _is_ here?!" Blackbird shouted.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember I was at my computer working on a picture," Moonie said.

"I wasn't working on a picture but I was on my computer too," Rei added.

"Same here," Munroe nodded.

"Me too," Rio said.

"I was looking up gardening tips," Sally spoke up.

"I was just writing a few...things," Katie explained, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"And I was editing a video," Blackbird concluded. "So we were all on our computers when we got...zapped or whatever." He paused for a moment in thought. "You think we go sucked into our computers all Matrix style?"

"Oh give me a break!" Rei snapped. "Not only where those movies stupid but this doesn't look anything like the inside of a computer! This is a stupid forest!"

"Pretty weird looking forest if you ask me," Munroe remarked as she looked at the woods surrounding them.

"Maybe it's a computerized forest," Katie theorized. "Made to look like something we're more used to."

"Which would support my Matrix theory," Blackbird said smugly.

"Eh you're _both _crazy," Rei muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from them.

"Alright so then were do _you_ think we are?" Rio teased her.

"We're obviously in a forest! Duh!" the redhead shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

"Which could still be a Digital Forest," Moonie countered.

"Argh! You're _all_ nuts!"

"Be that as it may, we still need to figure out where we are, how we got here and if there's anyone else here besides me and you girls," Blackbird summarized but then smirked after a second. "Course...I _have _always wanted my own harem..."

"WHAT?!" Rei, Rio and Munroe all screamed angrily.

"Oh...oh my," Sally whispered as she blushed furiously.

Katie merely adjusted her glasses again with her middle finger as a contemplative look crossed her face.

Only Moonie seemed unfazed by the comment.

"Are you thinking tradition harem or more anime style?" she asked him.

"Well good to see someone got the joke," he smiled at her.

"I've watched my fair share of them. Though I usually prefer the reverse ones. Or the all male ones."

"Yaoi fan then, huh?"

"Got a problem with it?" Moonie asked a bit defensively.

"Nah I'm cool with it," he shrugged off. "Not really my thing but I'm also not one to judge."

"Personally I like any version of them because they all lead to so many interesting pairings," Katie spoke up, her eyes beaming brightly as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "So much shipping!"

"What are they talking about?" Munroe whispered to Rei.

"Nerd stuff," the other girl whispered back.

"Big time," Rio nodded in agreement.

Their conversations were cut short by a rustling in the bushes that caught their attention.

"What was that?" Blackbird asked.

"Sounds like it was coming from there," Moonie said, pointing to the small patch of shrubs directly in front of them.

"Alright girls, stay back, I'll go check this out."

"Why? Because us frail girls are just _far_ too weak to handle whatever that is?" Rei asked indignantly.

Blackbird paused then scowled at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Pardon me for being chivalrous. Please, by all means, go ahead and walk blindly into the creepy bushes full of the who knows what!"

"Well...when you put it like _that_..." the redhead hesitated.

"Oh for goodness sake, _I'll_ do it!" Rio volunteered then started to walk towards the shrubs.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Blackbird asked.

"I'll be fine. I've had some self defense training so I should be good."

"Famous last words," Munroe scoffed.

The blonde ignored her and continued slowly and cautiously towards the rattling bushes. As she got closer she could swear she heard voices. She cocked her head to try to make out more of the conversations but the many voices talking at once made it hard to do so. She was able to make a few random phrases though like:

"It is time?"

"What should we do?"

"Think they'll like us?"

"She's getting closer."

"I'm going for it!"

That last one was quickly followed by some white and blue creature jumping out of the bushes right towards the startled Rio. Instead of mauling her or impaling her or tearing her to shreds or anything like what they expected, the creature instead wrapped it's long front legs/forearms around her waist in some form of a hug as it buried it's face in her ample bosom.

"Hiiii!" it said excitedly as it snuggled against her chest.

Unfortunately, Rio didn't catch the enthused greeting as she was too busy screaming about the thing that was attached to her at the moment.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOFFF!" she shrieked as she flailed around wildly.

The others wanted to help her but they were afraid of getting too close for fear of getting clobbered by the thing's swinging legs or even Rio's own flapping arms.

"Stand still and maybe we _can_ help you dummy!" Rei shouted.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Rio wailed as she resorted to hitting the creature on the top of its head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay I get it!" the animal cried out before it finally leg go fell to the ground.

Upon hearing his proclamation Rio immediately stopped her screaming then spun around on her heel and looked down at the small marine like creature in shock.

"You can talk?!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"It can talk?!" the others repeated her question in unison.

"Of course I can talk! And I'm not an 'it' I'm a Digimon! Gomamon to be exact!" he explained cheerfully.

"Oh a Digimon is _that_ all!" Blackbird replied sarcastically. "Well that explains everything! Well except of course WHAT IS A DIGIMON?!"

"We are!" more voices called from the bushes.

The now reasonably freaked out humans watched as more of these so-called "Digimon" walked out from the forest and into the clearing with them. They all appeared to be different species of animals and various other things. The increasingly nervous teens gathered close to each other as the Digimon all walked up to them, readying themselves for anything.

"Hi!" a red and white dinosaur greeted Blackbird happily.

Well anything except that.

"Um...hi," he replied cautiously. "I'm...uh...well I'm sticking with Blackbird for now. So who are you?"

"I'm Guilmon!" he announced proudly. "And I'm here to be your friend!"

"Well that's-that's good. Could always use a big, red, dinosaur Digimon thing as a friend. Soooo...what do we do now...friend?"

"I dunno," Guilmon shrugged.

"That's helpful," Blackbird sighed.

As fear gave way to curiosity, the teens began to spread back out again to the small Digimon to walk up to them. Moonie in particular was rather relaxed as she watched a white, cat like creature walk up to her on two legs.

"Awww how cute!" she squeed as she reached down to pick the Digimon up.

"Hi, I'm Gatomon," it replied in a feminine voice.

"A talking cat," the blue haired girl mused as she scratched behind one of Gatomon's ear. "I always wanted a talking cat."

"Well keep scratching me like that and we'll get along puuuurrrrrfectly," the Digimon replied with a slight purr.

"Great and she makes cat based puns too. _That's_ not annoying at all," Munroe scoffed.

"Yeah she does that all the time. It's _real_ annoyin'," a little purple humanoid Digimon near her feet agreed.

The dark skinned girl looked down at him. "And who are you?"

"Call me Impmon toots," he replied with a small thumb off his black nose.

"Real tough guy, aren't you?"

"You got it!"

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Munroe smirked.

While the two started to chat each other up, Katie turned her attention to the short red and white Digimon walking her way. She held down the hem of her skirt so she could kneel down and be eye level with it when it reached her.

"So what's your name little fella?" she asked cheerfully.

"My name's Shoutmon!" he answered excited. "And I'm gonna be the biggest star in the Digital World baby!"

"Really? Well that sounds like it should be fun to see. Hope you don't mind if I take notes along the way."

"Heck no! Gonna need somebody to document my rise to fame!"

Katie giggled then stood back up when she noticed that Sally was starting to shake next to her as her own Digimon partner was coming up to her.

"There's nothing to be scared of. They're really cute and friendly," she reassured the nervous girl.

"Well...I...I guess," Sally said unsurely as she tried to calm herself. "It does look kind of nice."

"Hey thanks!" the plant like Digimon replied. "I'm Palmon and I think you look pretty nice too! I like your hair!"

"You...know what hair is?"

"Well of course silly!" Palmon chuckled. "A lot of Digimon have hair. Just cause I'm a plant doesn't mean I don't think everything else is a plant!"

"That makes sense," Sally nodded, relaxing a bit. "But I guess you have petals instead of hair."

"You got it," she winked.

"Well they look beautiful. You must take real good care of them to get that color and shine."

"I do! Thanks for noticing!"

Sally smiled as she started to feel a little more comfortable around the strange plant like Digimon.

"Well it looks like everyone's getting along just great," Rei grumbled almost bitterly. "So where's _my_ Digimon, huh?"

"Excuse me," she heard a tiny voice almost mumble toward and felt something gently poking her leg.

When she looked down to see what it was her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of the dog sized green caterpillar thing looking back up at her. And touching her leg. She stood stock still for only a second before she let out an ear piercing scream that startled the others before she jumped nearly three feet into the air and landed in Rio's arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAAAAAAY!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs while shaking her head wildly.

Rio merely stood there with an annoyed expression on her face before quickly dropped the hysterical girl onto the ground. Rei groaned and rubbed her now sore bottom then looked over to find the bug like Digimon looking at her again with hopeful eyes. She let out another scream before she crawled behind Rio's legs.

"Keep that..._thing_ away from me!" she demanded.

The blonde snorted.

"Big, bad redhead afraid of a little bug?" she taunted.

"That's not a 'little' bug! That's a GIANT bug!" Rei corrected and ducked behind her again.

"My name's Wormmon actually," the Digimon said in a rather pathetic voice.

"Yeah and he's not that bad once you get to know him," Gomamon reassured Rei.

"You! You don't get to talk to me right now!" the redhead snapped at him. "And you!" she pointed back to Wormmon. "You just stay right there!"

"Geez you're embarrassing _me_ at this point!" Rio groaned before she grabbed Rei by the one hooked strap of her overall and pulled her up. "Now quit freaking out and say hello to your partner."

Rei shook her head again before Rio sighed and shoved her towards the fidgeting Wormmon. She brought a shaking hand up and waved it nervously.

"Hi!" she said quickly then back again and looked at the blonde again. "There?! Happy?!"

Both Rio and Gomamon sighed and placed their hands on their foreheads at the same time.

"Well looks like we found our 'Odd Couple' for this little group. That should make saving the world all the more interesting," Blackbird mused then looked over at Guilmon. "That _is_ why we're here right? To save the...uh...Digital World? Right?"

"Right," Guilmon nodded then tilted his head a bit. "I mean about this being the Digital World. I don't know why you're here."

"Well then why are you here?"

"Cause we were told to come here and wait for six humans to arrive. And now you're here! So now we can have lots of fun together!" the dino practically cheered.

"Right. Fun," Munroe commented. "So what _exactly_ are we supposed to do?"

"Unfortunately for once Dino Breath's right," Impmon spoke up. "We were all just told to come here and then we'd get told what else to do when we met you guys. Ya ask me, the elders running the world can be kinda jerks at time."

"Thankfully no one _is_ asking you," Gatomon snapped at him. "Besides if _some_ of us had bothered to pay attention we'd know how we'd get our next instructions."

She then loosened herself from Moonie's grip a bit so she could a paw around the girl's waist and into one of her back pockets.

"H-hey!" Moonie protested with a slight blush.

Gatomon seemed to ignore her pleas and continued to reach into unfortunately placed pocket with a gloved paw. Thankfully it wasn't for long, however, and she quickly pulled out an almost triangular shaped device.

"With these," she said as she placed the device in Moonie's free hand.

The blue haired girl looked the device over. It was mostly dark blue with a yellow circle around a, for now, blank screen with two yellow buttons underneath it. A black strap hung from the top of it and ended in a slightly lighter clip that could be used to hang it from her pants or belt loop.

"What is it?" she asked Gatomon.

"It's called a Digivice," the white feline replied. "You all should have gotten one when you arrived."

The other teens gave her and then each other confused looks before they started to reach into their various pockets and each pulled out a similar looking Digivice just in different colors. Appropriately enough Blackbird's was mostly black with light grey highlights. Munroe's looked liked a negative version of his with a grey body and black highlights. Rio's was also black but with a white face and buttons. Rei's was blue and white while Sally's had various shades of pink on it and Katie's was mostly bright green with some red. They all stared down at their own "Digivices" and turned them over in their hands, not really sure what to do next.

"Sooo...we're supposed to get some kind of message on these things, right?" Blackbird asked, idly pressing the two buttons to see if something would happen.

"**Indeed**," a voice spoke through all their Digivices, catching them by surprise.

"Whoa! What did I do?!" the goggle headed boy asked, barely keeping hold of the device.

"**Nothing. I have taken control of them for the time being to pass along this message**," the voice spoke again in a calming, yet authoritative, tone.

"And who are you?" Munroe asked suspiciously.

"That's Ophanimon. She's the ruler of the Digital World and the one who help keep the evil Digimon at bay," Gatomon explained.

"**That is correct my loyal servant**," Ophanimon confirmed.

"Oooh look who's the teacher's pet," Impmon teased which caused Gomamon to snicker in agreement.

"Nyaaah!" Gatomon merely stuck her tongue out at both of them.

"**Please. There is no time for this pettiness,**" the Celestial Digimon spoke again. "**There is much work that needs to be done and little time to do it.**"

"Okay so what do you need us to do?" Blackbird asked.

"**You six humans and these six Digimon must work together to help save our world from the forces of darkness**."

"I thought that's what _you_ were supposed to do?" Rei snarked.

"**It is. And I am. But the evil is growing too strong for even me and my warriors to keep it at bay for too much longer.**"

"So what do you need us to do?" Katie asked.

"**You can help unlock new abilities and powerful forms for these chosen Digimon. Together you twelve can be the force to help vanquish the evil from our lands once and for all. You can tame the wild of the Digital World!**"

"But no pressure or anything," Munroe joked.

"That-that sounds kinda dangerous," Sally said nervously, shrinking up a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you safe," Palmon reassured her.

"I'm guessing at this point we don't really have choice in the matter, do we?" Rio asked into her Digivice.

"**No. It is as it was foretold. **_**You**_** are the heroes we need.**"

"Who keeps foretelling these things?" Blackbird asked jokingly. "Seriously someone's gotta start these things. Why to people listen to them?"

"Because I'm sure they sound really important at the time they say them," Moonie commented. "Or maybe no one else had anything else to do that day."

The dark haired boy chuckled a bit. "Yeah olden times must have been really boring and so listening to them was the only entertainment they had."

"And now here we are," the blue haired girl smiled backed.

"**Yes. You are**," Ophanimon butted in, drawing their attention again. "**But you must get going soon. Time is of the essence. Travel to the Forest Terminal and ride the rails to Isle of Server where your first challenge shall await. Go east young Tamers! And good luck.**"

With that the transmission cut out and left the new heroes alone to contemplate their new destiny.

"Sooooo...what do we do now?" Rio asked.

"I say we do it," Blackbird remarked.

"You seriously want to go on some crazy adventure that some disembodied voice told us to just...because?" Munroe remarked.

"Well it's not like we have any choice in the matter," Moonie spoke up. "Besides I'm sure once we're done we'll be able to go home. Heck it might be our _only_ way to get home."

"Yes! A classic adventure! Save the world, restore order and go home the triumphant heroes! Sounds like it'll be fun!" Katie cheered.

"Yeah. _Real_ fun," Rei muttered and scooted away from Wormmon again.

"So even if we _do_ decide to do this, where's this stupid Forest Terminal anyway?" Rio questioned.

"Oh that's easy! It's in that direction," Gomamon said, pointing behind him.

"I thought it was in that direction?" Guilmon wondered, pointing a claw to his left.

"Nah, nah you're both wrong, it's back the way we came," Impmon explained.

"Except if it was _that_ way we'd have seen it coming in here!" Gatomon corrected him.

"Okay then Miss Smarty Cat, which way do _you_ think it is?" he pressed her.

"I'm pretty sure it's past those set of trees there," she said, pointing behind the group to the west.

"But that's in completely the opposite direction that she told use to go," Palmon pointed out.

"Everyone listen to me!" Shoutmon appropriately enough shouted. "I know _exactly_ where the Forest Terminal is!"

"Okay, where?" Katie asked him.

He paused for a moment and then hung his head in shame.

"I...I don't really know. I just wanted to people to pay attention to me," he said pathetically.

"Welcome to my life," Wormmon remarked.

"That's great and all but none of this gets us any closer to this Forest Terminal thing," Blackbird sighed.

"**Oh for...**" an annoyed Ophanimon's voice spoke up again. "**Here!**"

Suddenly campus like holograms appeared over the teens' Digivices and the arrows all started to point to their left.

"Hey! I was right!" Guilmon cheered.

"Good call buddy!" Blackbird praised while patting his head. "So you girls and Digimon ready to go get our adventure started?"

"As ready as we'll ever be I suppose," Munroe muttered. "Let's get this thing over with."

"Yeah that's the spirit!" the goggle headed teen cheered again and started to walk into the forest. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Despite some reservations, the others quickly followed suit stepped into the forest, not really sure what to expect but feeling that their lives would never be the same again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Okay so..._here's_ an idea that completely grew out of nothing. See I found a really fun Digimon Character Creator over on DeviantART and had some fun making some chars with it including one with my net handle. Originally it started off as just a fun, nonsensical thing to go to kinda give myself a "harem". Kinda mix Digimon with harem animes. And that was supposed to be it. Just some fun I had for myself and nothing more.

But then the characters started talking and interacting with each other and soon enough they wanted _this_ to be written out. Actually at first it was a scene that homage the famous, or maybe infamous, "Sexy Dynamite" scene from Digimon Frontier but before that I felt there needed to be a proper introduction for the characters. And so this scene was born. And for whatever reason my muse simply wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Originally I figured it'd be just a quick fun scene with these chars talking but then I had to describe things which is always hard for me. Then life got a bit crazy here for awhile and basically it just took longer than I thought it would to finish it with the scene itself being _much_ longer than I thought. So I figured I might as well have it polished up and post it here on FF.N and on my DA account just to get as many people as I can reading it for the work I ended up putting in to it.

Just don't expect the next chapter or story, whichever I decide to do, anytime soon. This is honestly a story that wasn't supposed to exist so aside from this scene and the beach one I don't really have any other ideas in mind for it. I know it'll be mostly comedy so it'll be kind of a side project that I do for fun and when I'm feeling burned out on the other massive fic I've been working on for two years. Which is how this started to begin with I think. So yeah basically, this will happen when it happens.

I actually have a _real_ Digimon series I want to work on called Digimon Warriors and have a bunch of pics of my OCS for that on my DA account. Speaking of, incase my descriptions weren't quite up to snuff you can find the original pics of these chars here:

/blackbird2 .deviantart gallery /42956112

Just fill in the gaps and it should work. Obviously some won't quite match up to their descriptions bodywise but hey you work with what you got. I admit to slacking off on the Digimon descriptions but we should all already know what they look like. And again if you don't you can easily look them up.

So hope you all enjoyed this little exercise in self-indulgence and I guess I'll see you next time whenever that will be.


End file.
